La canción del Crepusculo
by Nadhi-Yoshida
Summary: Todos los pecados de las personas se merecen un castigo, aunque sea el abandono o la gula hasta la lujuria, ninguno puede ser perdonado. ¿quien sera ese hombre con esa muñeca y porque ayudan a cumplir las venganzas que tienen las personas?. Este es una Seguidilla de One-shot de terror...
1. Chapter 1

**La cancion del Crepusculo**

**ND/** -Hola, Hola, ...otra de mis extrañas historia, pensé si odio tanto a Iemitsu por ser un mal padre, y a Nana (no la odio solo es que creo que es una mala madre) porque no hacer una historia de estos dos. *3*_.tortura, tortura_

Oks lo se, estoy algo loquita con mis escasos 12 años e.é.

_Bienvenidos a mis Fanfic Halloween, con referencias de Sound Horizon._

**Advertencia: Mala ortografía gore, frases en Aleman (Si, se el idioma) y mala ortografia. Y es **_**como **_**una seguidilla de Oneshot de terror (ya sabrán porque )y Ooc personajes.**

_**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

Era una tarde tranquila en Namimori, todo los niños estaban jugando felices con sus padres en el parque, excepto un pequeño niño que tenia pelo café con unos hermosos ojos de color chocolate.

Aunque el era muy joven para soportar la soledad del abandono, por que su Madre era muy despreocupado con el y su padre que nunca estaba en casa, ni siquiera para festejar su cumpleaños o para Navidad, excepto hoy que iba a venir y como siempre su Mama se iba a olvidar de el.

Sin mas que hacer, el pobre niño se pasaba horas en columpiándose en el columpio del parque, viendo con desdén como los otros niños pasaban lindos momentos con su padres.

El niño no sabia porque pero cuando veía a los demás niños... sentía una punzada en su corazón de tristesa y de _envidia._

-_Papa, Mama...mañana podremos jugar otra vez en el parque-_

_-Claro, que si mi niña-_

_-Eres una niña tan adorable-_

La tarde pasaba así hasta la anochecer y Tsuna aun se columpiaba con una sonrisa torcida en su boca y con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos de chocolate.

No lo quería admitir pero el quería sentir esa calidez que demostraban las demás familias y pasar esos momentos familiares al igual como ellos.

-_Tsu-kun, no quiere estar solo-_Murmuro entre llanto Tsuna, mirando al cielo que ya estaba oscurecido.

Cuando el menor estuvo apunto de irse a su casa, dos extraña voces lo estaban llamando. Parecía que era la voz de un hombre y de una niña.

_-Vaya, vaya pequeño niño, estas muy solitario-Dijo una voz de niña pequeña._

_-Armes kind, eres tan desafortunado Tsu-kun-_ Dice la voz del hombre extraño.

-¿Q...quien e..esta hablando?-Pregunto Tsuna, asustado.

_-Nosotros, somos tus amigos...__**Tsu-kun**__.-Re_spondio la voz de la niña pequeña.

-_Nunca te dejaremos __solo__-continuo la voz del hombre_

-¡En verdad¡-exclamo feliz el niño

_-De verdad, nosotros cuando hacemos una promesa siempre la cumplimos-Dijo el Hombre._

_-Dinos...Tsu-kun, no tienes un deseo que quieras cumplir o una __**rache **__y nosotros te lo cumpliremos-_

-¡Woa¡ ustedes pueden cumplir tambien un deseo-Pregunto el joven con un tono inocente.

-_por supuesto Tsu-kun, nosotros somos tus amigos y cumpliremos todo los deseos que quieras-_

-Ah...Tsu-kun le gustaría pasar tiempo con Mama y Papa, como los demas niños-Dijo Tsuna mirando al vacio parque como si hubiera unas personas hablando con el.

**-Sie vorsichtig, was Sie sich wünschen-**Mumuro el Hombre oscuramente, mientras que la niña reia con un tono de locura y de inocencia retorcida en ella.

_-Que el cuento comience-_

* * *

Nana se encontraba cocinando un rico banquete para su esposo que iba a llegar por fin a la casa. Ella extrañaba mucho a su esposo pero entendía que el tenia un trabajo que lo obligaba a estar afuera de la casa por mucho tiempo, murmurando una linda canción empezó a cortar el pan en trozos perfectos.

Cuando termino de hacer el banquete para su esposo se dio cuenta de que la hora paso volando y de que su hijo aun no llegaba a casa.

-Tsu-kun debe estar en el parque otra vez-pensó Nana tranquilamente.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la casa se pudo escuchar como se abría lentamente, mostrando a Tsuna que tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro..._fue un poco intrigante._

-Hola, Tsu-kun llegaste-Dijo Nana con sus sonrisas _vacías._

-Hola _**okaa-san**__-_Dice Tsuna mirando a su madre con sus ojos vació _sin vida-_Papa aun no a llegado-pregunto este.

-No a llegado aun Tsu-kun, pero no te preocupes... el llegara pronto-Dijo ajena Nana a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ante la respuesta de Nana, Tsuna se dirige hacia la cocina con sus ojos tapado con uno de sus mechones de pelo.

_**-Mama, porque no pasamos un momento familiar-**__Dijo _Tsuna mostrando una sonrisa demente, que hasta el mas valiente de los hombres se hubiera asustado.

Un grito escalofriante se escucho por toda la casa, parecía que algo o alguien estaba cortando un pedazo de carne grande con un cuchillo muy fuertemente, haciendo un sonido horrible por el lugar.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente Iemitsu se encontraba llegando a la residencia Sawada, había pasado tres años desde que no iba a visitar a su queridisima esposa y a su preciado hijo.

El iba a tocar a la puerta pero extrañamente, esta estaba semi-abierta.

-¡Tsu-kun, Nana ya llege!-Grito Iemitsu con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro.

Nadien hizo caso al grito del hombre que se hacia llamar "esposo y padre". Una risas se escucho en la cocina de la casa.

Iemitsu no pudo evitar ir hacia la cocina pero lo que se encontró fue una sorpresa horrible y _sadica_, que hasta el como el lider de la CEDEF no podía soportar.

La sangre estaba esparcida por todas partes como si un animal salvaje destripo el cuerpo de la mujer para luego cocinarlos para hacer alimento humano y para peor su adorable hijo estaba comiendo como si nada esos trozos de su madre.

-Papa-exclamo feliz el niño mientras que se acercaba el cuerpo de su madre abierto por la mitad y lo abrazaba fuertemente como si ella aun estuviera viva

-Mira papa, mama hizo todo este banquete para ti mientras que _olvido_ de darle de almuerzo a Tsu-kun-Dijo Tsuna mirando a Iemitsu, mientras que este no dejaba de temblar del terror.

_-Nana fue una madre mala...¿verdad Tsu-kun?-_

_-Si pero ahora podrás pasar tiempo familiar con tu mama y con tu papa-_

-Tu...tu Tsunayoshi, que le hiciste a NANA-Grito Iemitsu tratando de soportar la ecena.

-¿Are?, Tsu-kun no le hizo nada a Nana-Dijo el Niño tiernamente mientras que sostenía mas el cuerpo de la mujer y se manchaba con mas sangre en su cara.

_**-Nosotros le hicimos lo que se merecía por ser una mala Mutter-**_Dos voces y mas con la voz de Tsuna dijeron al mismo tiempo causando un grito de dolor en Iemitsu.

_**-Que horrible hombre, dejar a su pequeño hijo con su esposa para estar en la mafia-**__Rio la voz enloquecida de la niña_

_**-Dinos Tsu-kun, merece vivir o morir-**__Pregunta la voz del hombre._

-Papa...Nunca esta en casa y nunca acompaña a Tsu-kun a la escuela o juega con el...-Dijo Tsuna mirando a su padre que estaba agonizando

-Nee,Papa, juega con Tsu-kun como lo hace los demás niños con sus padres-Dice otra vez Tsuna con una sonrisa enloquecida mientras que los dos seres se reían del hombre que estaba agonizando por una extraña herida en su cuello.

-._M _**u **_e r__**e-**_

Gritos de dolor y una risa macabra de un niño inocente y contaminado por el descuido de sus padres.

¿Un hermoso cuento para contar verdad?

* * *

(En otro lugar)

"_Se podría decir que la venganza es una forma distorsionada de afecto-Dijo un hombre mientras veia a una muñeca de lindo pelo blanco._

_Aun así, ¿porque sera que los humanos son inseparables del amor y de la locura?-Dice la muñeca o niña con tono arrogante y sadico,_

_**¡Me dan asco!...Verdad Tsu-kun**_

_-...-_

* * *

e.é espero que les guste esta loca historia y chaooo

Dulces _**pesadillas :9**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Columpio del atardecer**

**ND/**Neee, no quiero hacer esto :c, este es uno de mis personajes favoritos pero ... u.u que importa lo echo, echo esta...

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

**Advertencia: Mala ortografía gore, frases en Alemán (Si, se el idioma soy mitad Alemana) y mala ortografía. Y es **_**como **_**una seguidilla de Oneshot de terror (ya sabrán porque )y Ooc personajes.**

* * *

"_Se mese, se mese, se mese con el viento"_

"_Baila columpio negro"_

"_Este alegre columpio se mese con el __**frio**__ viento...-Termino de cantar la voz de niña pequeña, mientras que veia un cuerpo mesiendose al igual que un columpio._

_-...Ahora dinos ¿Como fue que cruzaste esta frontera?-Pregunto el hombre, que pareciera que esa pregunta era para el cuerpo ya muerto._

* * *

Un pequeño restauran recién inaugurado en Namimori, se estaba haciendo famoso por sus esquicitas comidas de _Gurmet_ que hacia, todas sus comidas tenían un sabor peculiar en ellas...como si el Chef de hay tenia una receta mágica para que la carne o postres del restauran fueran realmente únicos e esquicitos para todas las personas.

Pero lo unico malo de ese restaurante, es que tenia pocos meseros para atender a la gente que cada vez se hacia mas y mas por las comidas extravagantes del lugar.

"_Se necesitan personas que trabajen como meseros en el Restauran "Schwarz Zorro" si esta interesado no dude en llamas a:_

Haru vio el anuncio que estaba pegado a un poste de luz, y aprovecho esta oportunidad para conseguirse un trabajo, asi podria comprarse un vestido muy bonito que estaban vendiendo en el centro comercial. Y comprar mas materiales para hacer un nuevo cosplay que tenia en mente.

-Haru va conseguir ese trabajo...desu-Exclamo Feliz ella mientras que lebanta una de sus manos hacia arriba.

Ella tomo el anuncio y se dirigio rapidamente hacia el restaurante para conseguir el trabajo. Hay cuando llego al restaurante se percato que este tenia un bonito diseño rustico de madera, se notaba que los dueños eran de alemania por la decoracion del lugar.

Una mujer rubia de ojos azules mira a Haru y llama en otro idioma al dueño del restaurante.

-Kash, haben wir einen neuen Kunden-Exclamo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ya voy, Eliza-murmuro un viejo hombre que esta demaciado gordo

-Bienvenida Jovencita a nuestro resturante-Dice el- si quiere puede ocupar esa mesa de haya-continuo apuntando una de las mesas que estaban cerca de la ventana.

-Disculpe señor pero yo vengo por el anuncio de trabajo...desu-Dijo Haru mostrando el anuncio que habia tomado anteriormente.

-Ya veo, tonce le daremos altiro su vestimenta y puede empezar desde mañana-Dijo el Hombre con una sonrisa calida hacia Haru.

-_Hahi, _Gracias señor-Exclamo ella.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente Haru salio rápidamente de su colegio y se dirijo a su nuevo lugar de trabajo, contenta saca de su mochila el traje que le dieron para que utilize. Ella llega al restaurante que estaba llenos y saluda con una sonrisa feliz al dueño pero la mujer llamada Eliza no estaba por ninguna parte...ahora había una nueva niña que parecía de su edad.

-Eliza-san donde estara-Dijo Haru con voz alta que el dueño la escucho.

-Hola, señorita Haru-Dice el mientras que comia un pequeño plato de ensalada con pescado.

-_hahi, _Señor Kasch ¿donde esta Eliza-chan?-pregunta Haru inocentemente, mientras que el dueño solo se inmutuo un poco por el nombre de su empleada.

-Ella tuvo que irse del país-El respondió.

-Oh, Ya veo...-

* * *

"_Hahahahaha, ese hombre deveria dejar de comer..."-Interrumpió la Niña._

"_****,Deja de interrumpir la historia-suspiro el hombre_

* * *

Así continuo hasta la tarde, los clientes se hacían cada vez mas al pasar el tiempo, haciendo que haru tuviera mas trabajo hasta que llego un hombre con barba roja y se sentó en la mesa que estaba cerca de la ventana.

-Disculpe que desea comer-Dijo Haru con una tablillla en sus manos para anotar las comidas que querian las personas.

-Me gustaria comer Leber-Dice el hombre, viendo el menu.

-_Hahi,_ disculpe pero se acabaron hacer poco los ingredientes para preparar esa comida...desu-

-Pero yo quiero Leber-Dijo el cliente con enojo, asustando a haru.

El dueño que estaba sentado en el mostrador del restaurante escucho toda la conversacion y sonrio por lo que ya se iba a venir.

-No se preocupe señor, tendra su leber enseguida-El dueño dijo-Haru, podrias ir a la cocina por un momento-Contunio el y haru se fue directamente a la cocina.

Pero lo que se encontro hay, fue ...

_-Hahahaha, Que horrible, que el chef te ahorcara y que te sacara el higado para luego dejarte colgada-Rio la niña o muñeca._

_-Ya veo, así es como fuiste colgada...desafortunadamente por el laune de alguien...-Murmuro el Hombre con pelo azul y traje antiguo-Realidad o ficcion lo que se ha tomado se tiene que ser devuelto-_

_-__**Q **_u _e C omience el cuento-_

* * *

La noche había llegado y el dueño estaba feliz porque había conseguido mas dinero de lo que se había imaginado, ¿Quien iba a suponer? que las comidas que estaban vendiendo el... en realidad era carne humana recién cocinada. Si era el mejor negocio que se le pudo ocurrir, engañar a las personas que quieran trabajo para luego matarlas y vender su carne como comida...

El hombre gordo iba a cerrar la cocina donde estaban todos los cuerpos destripados aun, pero antes que pudiera un sonido pequeño se escucha en la otra puerta donde entra los clientes.

-Por dios quien sera el que esta tocando-Mumuro el con sueño.

_-toc, toc, toc –_La puerta sonaba pero cuando el dueño la abrio no habia nadien.

-Deve ser mi imaginacion-penso el ahora un poco asustado.

Una canción demente se podía escuchar donde la cocina que recién estaba cerrada con llave el dueño ahora mas asustado saco del mostrador una pequeña pistola que tenia para _defenderse o matar _a los desafortunados trabajadores que venían a pedir trabajo.

Con unos pasos lento y tembloroso se entro hacia la cocina pero no habia nada ahi-El sueño me esta afectando-murmuro un poco mas relajado.

_**-Alegria, bella chispa divina, hija de eliseo-**_

_**-**__¡Q_uien esta cantando eso!-Grito el ahora el aterrorisado dueño

_**-Entramos, borrachos de fuego-**_

Los cuerpos que se encontraban destripado por una extraña razon se empesaron a lebantar lentamente hacia el dueño que se estaba protegiendo con su pistola, pero un cuerpo que le faltaba su piel lo abrazo fuertemente quitandole la pistola.

_**-Divina en tu santuario, tus echizos reunen la costumbre, severa dividio-**_

Una voz extraña estaba cantando adentro de la habitacion mientras que los cuerpos estaban cortando el estomago del hombre que aun estaba vivo ..._por ahora._

-Dejenme, Yo las mate, deberian estar en el infierno ahora-Gritaba el Hombre en la desesperacion absoluta

_**-Todos los hombres seran hermanos, donde repose tu suave ala-**_

El estomago del hombre gordo esta siendo cortado lentamente por uno de los tantos cuerpos que estaban en la habitacion, haciendo que este "dueño" de restaurante se moviera cada vez mas tratando de escaparse de su infierno.

-_**Sterben-**_

Alguien habrio la puerta donde el hombre estaba siendo torturado, fue una joven que tenia una soga en su cuello y le faltaba todo su estomago.

-_**d **__e vuelveme __**m**__ i Higado-mumuro esa "persona con una sonrisa"_

_**-Colum...pio-**_

**_**Moraleja de esta historia: Cuidado con los restaurantes...

* * *

_(En otro lugar)_

_-Parece que si uno trata de ganar dinero de forma facil , no resulta tan bien ¿eh?-Dijo el hombre_

_-__seria extraño que un plan tan descuidado como ese funcionara-La muñeca dijo con una sonrisa de demencia absoluta._

* * *

Quien sera esa persona , es muy ovio verdad e.é


	3. Chapter 3

**El cuento robado de "ellos"**

**ND/ **Este capitulo va ser muy Ooc por Kyoko, porque pensé si ella es tan fresita porque no mejor hacerle pasar algo de terror.

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto ellos...**_

**Advertencia: Trama complicada, con gore... y mala ortografía.**

* * *

La noche pasaba tranquilamente y las personas descansaban en sus cálidas camas ...excepto una joven que no dejaba de mirar la ventana con cara de angustia y unas cuantas lagrimas que caían desde sus mejillas hasta la barandilla de la ventana.

_*Esto no puede estar pasando, Tsu-kun...Haru-chan...estan ...ellos...*_

Ella no podía dormir desde que un niño de pelo castaño que se parecía mucho a Tsunayoshi le entrego un libro llamado: Die wunderbaren Geschichten von März*, no sabia por que pero cuando el niño le entrego ese libro solo le dijo dos palabras: _**T**__ e n __**C **__u __**i**__ d a __**d **__o_, y desapareció mágicamente como si fuera un fantasma o algo parecido. Inmediatamente cuando el niño se fue dejándola sola con el cuento, ella lo empieza a leer por curiosidad.

* * *

_Capitulo : 1 Der Verzicht auf ein Kind_

_Habia una vez un niño pequeño de hermosos ojos café con una tierna sonrisa vivió en Namimori, el niño llamado __**Tsunayoshi Sawada **__viva solo con su madre porque su padre trabajaba para la mafia tenia que pasar días hasta años sin visitar a su hijo y a su esposa._

* * *

Sorprendente mente el libro decía la vida detallada de su amigo, como si el hubieran sido parte de este libro, pero lo mas sorprendente no era eso...fue los finales macabros que contenía.

_El niño pequeño saco un cuchillo de la cocina y se lo mostró a su madre, como diciéndole que iba a jugar con el. Su madre preocupada por primera vez en su vida, trata de decirle a su hijo que suelte el cuchillo,trato de acercase al niño...pero un hombre con una muñeca pequeña la a sujetan y le tapan la boca._

_-__**Mutter**__, por que no asemos la comida juntos-Dice el Tsunayoshi enloquecida mente mientras que apuñala a su madre en el pecho._

_Ante eso, la muñeca y el hombre sueltan a la mujer y le pisan brutalmente la cabeza._

_**-Neee, vamos Tsu-kun, hay que cortar a Mutter para hacerle la cena a Papá-**__La muñeca le dice a Tsuna y con sus manos de madera toma las manos de Nana para luego cortárselas lentamente con un cuchillo..._

Sin querer leer mas, Kyoko cierra el libro fuertemente, lo escondió en su habitación y se trato de olvidar de ese libro de demencia pero no pudo por la noticia que le dieron los padres de Haru.

"_Disculpe, esta Haru-chan en casa"-Pregunto Kyoko_

"_Quien es Haru"-Pregunto la supuesta Mamá de Haru._

No Sabiendo por que, en ese día se fue directamente a su habitación y saco el libro que le había dado el niño para leerlo nuevamente, algo le decía que iba a encontrar una respuesta por la desaparición de su amiga. Y tenia razón porque en el libro un nuevo capitulo apareció de la nada, como si alguien lo hubiera escrito hace poco.

* * *

_Capitulo 2: Die Schaukel von Demenz_

_El cadaver de Haru se movió hacia el dueño que estaba aterrorizado ante los cuerpos que se movían por si solos._

_Los cuerpos ante la rabia que tenían contra el dueño del restauran, abrieron el estomago de este gordo con sus manos sin piel, hasta incluso ...alguno de los cadáveres le faltaban sus dedos, empezaron a morder al hombre desde su cabeza._

_Haru, veía toda la escena con una sonrisa en su cara y soltó una carcajada inhumana ante el sufrimiento del hombre._

_Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dijo: De vuelbeme mi Higado- y se abalanzo salvajemente hacia el dueño y saco con sus manos un hígado recién "cocinado"._

_Por la locura que había en el lugar, el dueño en sus últimos momentos vio un hombre de traje antiguo y con ojos dorados...tan dorados que parecían demoníacos y una muñeca de pelo blanco con un vestido de color rojo con negro que se estaban riendo de el._

* * *

Kyoko sin saber si era verdad o mentira lo que decía este libro opto por investigar con todas sus fuerzas, quien era el autor. Pero no encontró ninguna información de este libro.

Todos sus esfuerzos fueron envano...

Mientras que lloraba sola en su habitación por las supuestas muertes de sus dos amigos, se le ocurre ver por ultima vez el libro.

_**Capitulo 3: La muerte del petirrojo ladrón.**_

-HAAAAAAAA-Gritaba Kyoko mientras que tiro el libro hacia la esquina de su habitación-Esto no puede ser, esto es mentira...yo...yo..

_- __**A sido una niña muy mala por robarnos nuestro libro-**_La voz de la muñeca sonó por toda la habitación

-**El final de este cuento aun no puede ser revelado-**Continuo la voz del hombre.

-¿Quien esta diciendo eso?...q..ue cosas son ustedes-Decía Kyoko asustada mientras que se acerco rápidamente a la puerta de su habitación y trato de abrirla pero esta estaba forzada con llave.

-_**¿No quieres saber el final del nuevo cuento?-D**_ecia la voz de la muñeca.

-¡No quiero¡-Gritaba Kyoko-¡No quiero¡..Ustedes no son reales...

-**Aunque no quieras, te lo vamos a decir-**Dijo el Hombre con un tono de locura.

Kyoko ante la desesperación empezó a temblar fuertemente, abrazándose a si misma intento murmuras unas cosas incoherente y cerro los ojos, esperando lo peor de los casos.

-_Kyoko-chan,-_Dijeron dos voces conocidad.

Ella mira hacia la habitacion y vio a Tsunayoshi y a Haru, que estaban viéndola con cara de preocupación.

-Hahi, Kyoko-chan estas muy pálida-Dice Haru y se acerca a Kyoko.

-Haru-chan, Tsu-kun-Murmuro en llanto ella.

-...-

-...-

-...Nee, Kyoko-chan...porque robaste nuestro libro-Dice Tsunayoshi y su cara de niño bueno se convierte en la cara de un psicopata.

Haru agarro fuertemente a Kyoko y con unas susurro en su oído: ** Die**- Un grito fuerte resonó por toda la habitación y unas risas dementes o mejor dicho endemoniadas se escuchaban entre mezclada con los gritos de kyoko.

_**-Y así termina el cuento del petirrojo ladrón-**__Murmuro la Muñeca._

* * *

Traduccion:

Los maravillosos cuentos de marchen=Die wunderbaren Geschichten von März

El abandono de un niño=Der Verzicht auf ein Kind

El columpio de demencia=Die Schaukel von Demenz

Mutter=Madre

Ankoku No Ojou-sama : Gracias por tu review, me dio mucha gracia por lo del Gore, y no te preocupes ...pronto conocerás la historia de estos dos personajes. Y si, T_T tengo que mejorar mi ortografía

Lexie-chan94 : Kolkolkolkol con gusto voy para ese restauran.../ojala que tenga Leber..ok no/ D: sabes donde vivo? D:-*miedo me acorde de Elmo xD con su frase...Elmo sabe donde vives D: Y hablando del tipo, si recibió lo que se merecía

dayana27 : Gracias por comentar *3*


End file.
